akatsuki boyband
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: profil boyband akatsuki alias akatboys.


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, kamseupay, ya begitu deh, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR/?**

**Hallohhh.. author kece yang bikin readers jatoh cinta balik lagi (kena bogem readers) setelah di hukum 10 hari gak boleh post ff baru.. huhuhu sedihh. Tapi sekarang author bikin ff (lebih ke ficlet) ngasal lagi yang beranggotakan akatsuki.**

**Happy Reading**

Akatboys (Akatsuki Boys) adalah boyband yang beranggotakan 9 orang cowok ganteng dan pea berkelanjutan yang pernah ada di muka bumi tercinta ini dibawah naungan MG Entertainment atau kepanjangannya Masashi Ganteng Entertainment. Boyband ini terbentuk pada zaman jahiliyah dan mempunyai manager bernama Konan Always Cantique. Boyband ini mengusung genre musik dangdut hiphop keroncong dugem untuk setiap lagunya. Fans untuk boyband ini disebut "Akatnikah".

Ke sembilan member akatboys mempunyai latar kehidupan masa lalu biarlah masa lalu yang berbeda-beda, yang akan kita bahas satu-persatu. Lagu debut mereka berjudul "Abang Ganteng" yang tidak diketahui siapa penciptanya dan tidak diketahui liriknya. Pertama kali lagu ini di rilis, lagu tersebut langsung meraih puncak pertama dari bawah di setiap chart musik di seluruh dunia bahkan tidak masuk chart musik sama sekali, yang bikin nama Akatboys dikenal adalah banyak para musisi yang ingin berkolaborasi dengan mereka tapi Akatboys menolak di karenakan bukan levelnya contohnya Exo, SNSD, Nine Muses, Big Bang, bahkan Infinite.

Siapa sajakah ke-sembilan anggota Akatboys? Berikut adalah profil singkat mereka.

Nama Grup : Akatboys (Akatsuki Boys)

Label : MG Entertainment (Masashi Ganteng Entertainment)

Member : 9 Orang

Debut : Jaman jahiliyah dan Paleolithikum

Twitter : AcKhATchB0OyzzS

Facebook : Akatboys Alias Akatsuki Boys

Fanpage : .comberan

Nama-nama member :

**Nagato Ganteng Banget**

Nama lengkap : Nagato Ganteng Banget

Nama stage : Pein Kasep

Tempat lahir : Amegakure No sato

Tanggal lahir : Lupa nanya ama emak gue

Posisi : Leader, lead-rapper, penjaga kabel

Tinggi badan : Lupa Ngukur

Berat badan : Yang jelas GUE GAK GENDUT!

Hobi : Bersihin pierching biar gak karatan

Pre-debut : Tukang Pierching, pengoleksi anting, tukang jual kutek

Artis Idola : JUPE and ketek perih (soalnya rambutnya warna-warni)

Motto : "Gue Ganteng" udah itu aja

**Deidara Cantik Tapi Ganteng**

Nama lengkap : Deidara Cantik Tapi Ganteng

Nama stage : Deichan

Tempat lahir : Iwagakure No Sato

Tanggal lahir : Yang jelas gue masih muda

Posisi : Visual, main-vocal, bantuin pein jaga kabel

Tinggi badan : Yang jelas gue gak pendek

Berat badan : Yang jelas gue langsing

Hobi : Mainan petasan, ngoleksi petasan dari abad ke abad

Pre-debut : Tukang jual petasan sama lempung

Artis Idola : Ariana Grande (soalnya mirip gue)

Motto : "Art Is BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG"

**Sasori Sangat Imut**

Nama lengkap : Sasori Sangat Imut

Nama stage : Sasori Unyu

Tempat lahir : Sunagakure No Sato

Tanggal lahir : Mau tau banget?

Posisi : Main-dance, sub-rapper, ngancurin panggung

Tinggi badan : Paling males bahas ini

Berat badan : Gue enteng kok

Hobi : Main boneka, lebih baik daripada mainin hati cewek

Pre-debut : Tukang bikin wayang, tukang koleksi barbie

Artis Idola : Bom "2ne1" ama Hyuna "4minute" (soalnya cantik sih)

Motto : "Imut Sebagian Dari Hidup"

**Itachi Lebih Ganteng**

Nama lengkap : Itachi Lebih Ganteng

Nama stage : Itachi Cogan

Tempat lahir : Konohagakure No Sato

Tanggal lahir : Yah lupa nanya ortu gue tuh

Posisi : main-vocal, jagain speaker

Tinggi badan : Lupa ngitung

Berat badan : Males nimbang

Hobi : Poles wajah biar makin ganteng

Pre-debut : Bintang iklan shampo, tukang koleksi soflen

Artis Idola : G-Dragon "Big Bang" (selera fashionnya oke banget)

Motto : "I WILL LOVE YOU ALWAYS"

**Kisame Si Tiang Listrik**

Nama lengkap : Kisame Si Tiang Listrik

Nama stage : Kisame Tiang jemuran

Tempat lahir : Kirigakure No Sato

Tanggal lahir : Lupa nanya bapak

Posisi : Lead-rapper, bantuin jaga speaker

Tinggi badan : Yang jelas GUE TINGGI BANGET

Berat badan : Pas nimbang eh timbangan nye jebol

Hobi : Mancing

Pre-debut : Nelayan di mancing mania

Artis Idola : Chanyeol "EXO" ama Changmin "TVXQ" (soalnya tinggi)

Motto : "Gue Tinggi...Sekian"

**Hidan Ustad Jashin**

Nama lengkap : Hidan Ustad Jashin

Nama stage : Hidan Cinta Jashin

Tempat lahir : Yugakure No sato

Tanggal lahir : Yang jelas gue abadi

Posisi : Sub-vocal, lead-dancer, jampe-jampe tempat perform

Tinggi badan : Gak jauh beda ama Sehun "EXO"

Berat badan : Gue langsing kok, bener deh

Hobi : Dakwah, beribadah, ritual rutin malem jumat

Pre-debut : Pemimpin dakwah jashin

Artis Idola : Siwon "Super Junior" (soalnya religius banget tuh orang)

Motto : "In The Name of Jashin"

**Kakuzu Si Mata Duitan**

Nama lengkap : Kakuzu Si Mata Duitan

Nama stage : Kakuzu Gila Uang

Tempat lahir : Takigakure No sato

Tanggal lahir : Gak inget saking lamanya hidup

Posisi : Lead-vocal, bendahara grup

Tinggi badan : Yang jelas GUE KAGAK BANTET

Berat badan : Gue gak berat-berat amat

Hobi : Korupsi, ngitung duit

Pre-debut : Anggota DPR

Artis Idola : Gayus Tambunan

Motto : "Uang adalah Segalanya"

**Zetsu Manusia Alay**

Nama lengkap : Zetsu Manusia Alay

Nama stage : Zetsu Ajah

Tempat lahir : Kusagakure No Sato

Tanggal lahir : Gue dibuang ortu gue

Posisi : Lead-vocal, jagain lampu panggung

Tinggi badan : Berapa ya?

Berat badan : Rahasia dong

Hobi : Koleksi tudung biar gak kepanasan

Pre-debut : Tukang jual tanaman

Artis Idola : Lime "Hello Venus" (namanya unik macem tanaman)

Motto : "Jagalah bumi ini agar tetap asri dan terlindungi"

**Tobi Anak Baik**

Nama lengkap : Tobi Anak Baik

Nama stage : Tobitobitobitobitobitobi

Tempat lahir : Konohagakure No Sato

Tanggal lahir : Hmm, tobi lupa senpai

Posisi : Main-dancer, main-rapper, bantuin jaga lampu

Tinggi badan : Senpai tau gak?

Berat badan : Aduh tobi lupa lagi senpai

Hobi : Joget, nonton topeng monyet

Pre-debut : Tukang lollipop, tukang koleksi topeng

Artis Idola : Jimin sama Jungkook "BTS" (jago banget dancenya)

Motto : "If you feel sad? DANCE"

Mantan member :

**Orochimaru Si Tante Girang**

Nama lengkap : Orochimaru Si Tante Girang

Nama stage : Orochimaru Sekseh

Tempat lahir : Konootogakure No Sato (gabungan konoha ama oto/?)

Tanggal lahir : Gausah nanya-nanya

Posisi : Main-dancer, sub-vocal, koreografer grup

Tinggi badan : Kepo amat lu

Berat badan : Haduh penting banget ya

Hobi : Belly dance bareng ular kesayangan

Pre-debut : Penari belly ama penyanyi dangdut paling tenar

Artis Idola : Shakira sama Duo Serigala (goyangnya gak nahan)

Motto : "Orochimaru cantik kulit putih tak tertandingi"

Tambahan, profil manager mereka :

**Konan Always Cantique**

Nama lengkap : Konan Always Cantique

Nama penggilan : Konan Cantik

Tempat lahir : Amegakure No Sato

Tanggal lahir : Penting gitu?

Posisi : Manager Grup

Tinggi badan : Gue gak pendek-pendek amat

Berat badan : Gak sopan nanya ini ke cewek

Hobi : Make-Up

Artis Idola : Nicki Minaj (body semok muka badai cyin...)

Motto : "Kulit putih mulus sehat berseri dengan mastin"

Oke, itulah sedikit ulasan tentang Akatboys dan profil para membernya.


End file.
